


Guerra calda

by raxilia_running



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Het, Historical References, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Con il giovane e pallidissimo Inquinamento la faccenda si complicava lievemente. La sua presenza al suo fianco si era fatta più assidua, da qualche tempo a quella parte, fino a rendere il suo passaggio persino più funesto, neanche fosse stato il suo nuovo braccio armato. Ma che adesso cominciasse persino a presentarsi in anticipo sugli eventi, era troppo!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho terminato da poco la lettura di «Buona Apocalisse a Tutti» di quei due geniacci di Pratchett e Gaiman e non potevo non innamorarmi perdutamente dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse. O scrivere su Inquinamento e Guerra assieme. Sì, lo so, ho dei problemi molto gravi e il più grave è che non so quanto sono riuscita a mantenermi In Character manovrando questi due... Bando alle ciance, l'episodio storico a cui si fa riferimento nella shot è la decisione del presidente Kennedy addì 22 Ottobre 1962 di non far degenerare la situazione a Cuba, dopo che i Sovietici avevano deciso di installarvi dei missili per proteggere l'isola da eventuali incursioni americane. E dopo questa infarinatura storica di cui tutti potevamo fare a meno, vi lascio alla lettura!

 

_Pourquoi faire autant d'histoires_   
_Pour des lendemains qui chantent faux_   
_Se poser trop de questions_   
_Faut-il que l'on soit aussi cons_   
_Ne suffirait-il pas de se voir_   
_Un peu plus un peu moins mal_   
_Ne suffirait-il pas de vouloir_   
_**(Apocalyptica | En Vie)**_

Il giovane uomo ingolfato in una tuta bianca che sembrava di una misura troppo grande per il suo fisico esile si dava da fare munito di un antiquato spruzzino, inondando di abbondanti e corrosive goccioline le foglie di un vivido verde smeraldo di un roseto.

Ah, il profumo del DDT! Era così romantico osservarlo in azione mentre riduceva a esoscheletri privi di vita tutti quegli insetti che infestavano la pianta. Nella grande villa bianca situata in fondo al vialone, che tagliava a metà il parco in cui stava lavorando, un via-vai agitato di uomini troppo seri in completo scuro sciamava all’ingresso e nei vari corridoi come un nugolo di api inviperite attorno all’alveare.

Il ragazzo, dalla pelle persino più bianca del tessuto della sua tuta, si avvicinò al suo carrello per ricaricare lo spruzzino ormai vuoto. Si ritrovò ad allungare inavvertitamente il pesticida con l’atrazina e sperò che ne venisse fuori un magnifico composto, letale magari persino alla semplice inalazione. Gli piaceva sperimentare, in fondo era stato il suo vero lavoro fin… beh, fin da quando era nato. C’era sempre un modo poco ingegnoso e del tutto casuale con cui provocare disastri tossici e sterminare non solo umani e animali ma anche le piante, fino ad avvelenare il terreno.

«Che giornata assurda!».

Due agenti dell’FBI, i classici occhiali scuri che indossavano testimoniavano il loro status di agenti segreti, calpestarono il tappeto erboso a pochi passi da lui, ignorando completamente la sua presenza e procedendo in direzione del viale con andatura nevrotica.

«Da quanto saranno lì dentro? Quattro… cinque ore, ormai?».

«Dammi retta, agente Trelawney, qui stavolta ci lasciamo tutti le penne!» replicò il suo collega, un tipo basso e tracagnotto, mentre l’agente Trelawney si slacciava il nodo della cravatta con una mossa stanca.

Erano già nei pressi dell’acciottolato, quando qualcosa li costrinse a fermarsi proprio di fianco al cartello che vietava tassativamente di calpestare l’erba.

O meglio, qualcuno.

Un amazzone dai lunghi capelli rossi avanzava inarrestabile verso l’ingresso principale, sculettando con atteggiamento a dir poco militaresco, movimento che andava del tutto perso nelle pieghe rigide e quadrate del professionale tailleur scuro che indossava.

La donna superò i due agenti senza battere ciglio, il rumore dei suoi tacchi che riecheggiava contro la pietra scabra in un ritmo che ricordava le pallottole esplose ripetutamente dalla bocca di un mitra.

«Wow… arrestiamo quella sventola non identificata, agente Smithson?» esclamò Trelawney, mettendo già mano al distintivo. Il distintivo dell’FBI era tutto, per l’agente Trelawney. In una scala di pericolosità da uno all’Apocalisse, veniva prima della pistola. Era sicuro che bastasse il suo minaccioso luccichio a costringere i potenziali terroristi alla resa immediata.

«Ma no, agente Trelawney, metti via quell’atteggiamento da novellino e guarda come i professionisti fermano i sospetti!».

Con una mossa studiata, l’agente Smithson si sfilò gli occhiali, agganciandoli al taschino della giacca, quindi sollevò il braccio e puntò l’indice in direzione della sconosciuta, esclamando col tono petulante di un piazzista: «Signorina, si identifichi immediatamente o alzi le mani sopra la testa! Lentamente!».

La donna non diede segno di aver capito e continuò a tacchettare a passo di marcia lungo il viale, lasciando ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi a destra e sinistra come una banderuola.

«Agente Smithson, sei sicuro che fosse un modo professionale, quello?» osservò Trelawney, tossicchiando leggermente.

«Forse non ho usato un tono abbastanza cattivo!» si convinse Smithson, riaggiustandosi la cravatta e avanzando in direzione della sconosciuta, che si faceva sempre più lontana.

«Signorina, dico a lei con i capelli rossi! Documenti, prego!».

Questa volta la donna si voltò e l’agente fu sicuro che fosse stato quel piglio da vigile urbano in vena di multe per sosta selvaggia ad averle fatto comprendere chi era che comandava lì.

«Prego?».

Scarlett O’ Warfare si ritrovò davanti alla faccia un grassoccio dito indice puntato in maniera tanto malferma da indicare insistentemente il lobo del suo orecchio destro. Con uno sventolare minaccioso delle lunghe ciglia rosse, appuntò lo sguardo sui due uomini in completo scuro che la fissavano, spaventosamente interdetti.

Era abituata al modo in cui le persone usavano avvicinarsi a lei, attratte e terrorizzate al tempo stesso, come se non sapessero decidersi fra l’inebriante sensazione di farsela amica e la paura che potesse sfuggire dal loro controllo. Era stato divertente, all’inizio, ma dopo quasi seimila anni della solita solfa, quell’atteggiamento e tutto ciò che comportava cominciava a venirle a noia.

«Do… documenti, signorina! Nessun individuo o… o… o oggetto non identificato può attraversare quei cancelli e sperare di farla franca!».

Smithson riprese baldanza su quell’ultima battuta e Trelawney cominciò ad annuire furiosamente, desideroso di dimostrare che era all’altezza dei modi risoluti del collega.

«Oh ma io sono conosciutissima qui. In quale altro modo crede che sia riuscita a superare l’ingresso? Vuole dirmi che i suoi colleghi lì fuori non sanno svolgere il loro lavoro?».

I due agenti si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa. Il ragionamento filava, in qualche modo, ma nel mondo dei servizi segreti non ci si poteva mai fidare di nessuno. C’era sempre la non remota possibilità che qualche spia si fosse infiltrata fra loro e avesse avuto la balzana idea di mettersi a fare non il doppio o il triplo ma addirittura il quadruplo gioco!

«Sì ma non la conosciamo noi!» la incalzò Smithson, sicuro di aver assunto un’aria intimidatoria. Trelawney continuava ad annuire, per quanto con ancora più foga di prima.

«Non siete così importanti da averne bisogno» commentò sempre più annoiata Scarlett, senza nascondere un lungo sbadiglio che deformò le sue labbra piene e tinte di rosso.

«Smithson! Trelawney! Cosa combinate, razza di deficienti?!».

Una voce perentoria, che sapeva di troppe sigarette fumate nel pieno di riunioni concitate sui destini del mondo, costrinse entrambi i due agenti a fare una piroetta su se stessi e voltarsi nella direzione da cui proveniva.

«Capo!» esclamarono entrambi, mettendosi sull’attenti, rivolti a un uomo dai corti capelli bianchi e la mascella squadrata, che pareva uscito dritto dritto da un telefilm sulle spie a basso budget.

«Fermavamo una sospetta!» si intromise l’agente Trelawney, decidendo che quel giorno il suo collega non riusciva proprio a usare il suo tono professionale, a giudicare da come nessuno gli dava retta.

«Sì, signore, questa qu…».

Nel tempo che Smithson ci mise a girare la testa, alle sue spalle non c’era altro che aria e il sinistro tacchettare di un paio di scarpe che si faceva sempre più lontano.

«Ehi, le ho detto di fermars…».

«Stia zitto, Smithson! E la smetta di importunare la signora!».

«Ma Capo…! Ha un’aria sospetta! Va fermata!».

Trelawney riprese ad annuire. Si poteva dire di tutto sul tono poco professionale del collega ma su quel particolare aveva decisamente ragione: quella donna era più che semplicemente sospetta, emanava pericolosità da ogni poro.

«Non è quel genere di sospetto che va fermato. È quel genere di sospetto che va lasciato passare!».

I due agenti rivolsero un’unica, stralunatissima occhiata al superiore. Era comprensibile che non capissero ma non si poteva urlare così, ai quattro venti, che una famosa commerciante d’armi sospettata di doppiogioco aveva la libertà di passeggiare per i giardini della Casa Bianca come se nulla fosse. Alla fine, i missili più grossi, li forniva sempre a loro, i Buoni, quindi si poteva chiudere un occhio o addirittura si poteva strizzarli tutti e due in casi delicati come quelli, no?

«Ma… ma…» l’agente Smithson sembrava ancora più confuso ma ci pensò il suo capo a risolvere il dilemma per lui.

«Ma un corno! I miei ordini non si discutono! E ora tornate ai vostri posti, immediatamente!».

I due agenti, mogi e riluttanti, fecero dietrofront e ripresero a calpestare l’erba, preceduti dal loro superiore, sotto lo sguardo svogliato di un giardiniere pallido talmente non identificato che nemmeno loro si erano accorti di non averlo affatto autorizzato a mettersi lì e inondare i roseti del giardino di pesticida, come se fossero infestati degli afidi più resistenti che la storia dell’entomologia ricordasse.

Di lui non si accorgeva mai nessuno. Non che la cosa gli fosse mai interessata più di tanto, l’importante era che subissero tutti i macroscopici effetti del suo passaggio, dopo che se n’era andato via per causare disastri altrove.

«Qual cattivo vento!».

Soltanto una, di tutte le persone lì presenti, si era resa conto della sua presenza e non poteva essere definita poi così tanto “persona” e nemmeno “umana”, nonostante l’indubbio bell’aspetto.

«Oh, salve!».

Il pallido giardiniere rispose a quel richiamo con un sorriso svanito, spostando l’attenzione dal suo spruzzino alla donna che ancheggiava nella sua direzione, affondando adesso i tacchi delle decolleté di pelle di coccodrillo nell’erba bagnata di pesticida.

«Ci si rivede spesso, ultimamente» proseguì con quell’aria che fra qualche anno sarebbe stata definita da hippy sotto effetto di allucinogeni.

«Così pare» commentò la donna, fermandosi a qualche passo da lui, una mano sul fianco e il tono vagamente meno annoiato di qualche istante prima. Alla stupida cecità degli esseri umani si era ormai abituata da tempo ma ritrovarsi un collega davanti con tanta frequenza era fonte di una certa sorpresa.

«Cos’è, sperimenti nuovi strumenti di distruzione di massa?» notò Scarlett, accennando col mento all’attrezzo da giardino fra le dita del ragazzo.

«Oh… no, no, questo è solo un passatempo».

Il giardiniere lo soppesò fra le dita, quasi fosse un oggetto estraneo della cui esistenza si era appena accorto, e sollevò il capo, rivolgendole poi un’occhiata assente. Rifletté per un lungo istante sulla sua successiva risposta, prima di prendere un bel respiro e scrocchiare il collo, indicando un punto alle sue spalle con il pollice.

«Ma c’è una certa Stanza dei Bottoni su cui mi piacerebbe mettere le mani, soprattutto se continui a distrarre i guardiani dell’entrata secondaria come hai fatto poco fa».

«Il caro John è affar mio. Non vorrai provare a sottrarre la preda proprio a me?» concluse con tono sinistro, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia dal retro delle lunghe ciglia rosse.

«Tutt’altro, tutt’altro… stai tranquilla, ho intenzione di aiutarti a fare un bel botto!».

Una scintilla sovraeccitata baluginò nelle iridi grigiastre del ragazzo, che si decise a posare lo spruzzino nel carrello, e rimase così a fronteggiare la collega con le mani infilate nelle tasche della tuta e un sorriso sornione a incurvargli le labbra esangui.

Scarlett rimase in silenzio. Non era abituata al concetto di cooperazione. Nei molteplici anni in cui aveva svolto il suo lavoro in giro per il mondo era sempre stata sola sul campo di battaglia: Carestia e il vecchio Pestilenza arrivavano sempre dopo che lei se n’era andata. Beh, in realtà il quarto di loro agiva in sincronia con lei ma lui lavorava un po’ con tutti. Lui era _ovunque_ e non si poteva dire che fosse cooperazione, quella: Lui operava quasi per riflesso condizionato, a ricordare a tutti che sempre c’era stato e sempre ci sarebbe stato indipendentemente dalla loro nefasta presenza, che pure lo oberava di parecchie incombenze in più.

Con il giovane e pallidissimo Inquinamento la faccenda si complicava lievemente. La sua presenza al suo fianco si era fatta più assidua, da qualche tempo a quella parte, fino a rendere il suo passaggio persino più funesto, neanche fosse stato il suo nuovo braccio armato. Ma che adesso cominciasse persino a presentarsi in anticipo sugli eventi, era troppo! Era lei quella che arrivava un attimo prima che tutto cominciasse. Era lei che _faceva cominciare tutto_ , tanto per essere precisi.

«Aiutarmi? Non si è parlato di cacciabombardieri, stavolta».

«No, lanceranno missili e, te lo assicuro, dai loro test le conseguenze sembravano davvero tanto promettenti!».

L’esaltazione che faceva tremare la voce di Inquinamento era comprensibile: anche Guerra, quand’era stata giovane, si era lasciata prendere dalla foga delle battaglie sempre più complesse e distruttive che gli uomini ingaggiavano fra loro. E lui era molto giovane, rispetto agli altri. Parlava ancora di quelle cose col fare divertito di un bambino crudele che si apprestava a sfasciare il suo giocattolo preferito.

Ma chi, di loro quattro, non era ancora un po’ bimbo dentro, in fondo?

«Missili, bombe… saranno anche più efficaci ma il vecchio metodo artigianale dell’uno contro uno resta il migliore!».

Fu la volta di Guerra di rivolgere al collega un’occhiata brillante e spietata, intrisa di innumerevoli uccisioni con qualsiasi strumento di offesa la mano umana avesse stretto.

«Ma in Giappone quelle bombe ti sono piaciute, non è così?».

«Non posso negare che è stata una piacevole diversione sul programma» concesse la donna e, a quella rievocazione, il suo contegno sprezzante parve sciogliersi un po’.

«Ah, che bel panorama che era quello di Hiroshima… radiazioni ovunque! Ed era così grigia e inquinata! Non c’era essere vivente nel raggio di miglia!».

Lo sguardo di Inquinamento si fece lontano e sognante, mentre la sua mente si perdeva in un ricordo diventato indelebile persino per lui ma per motivi ben diversi da quelli che potevano aver traumatizzato i comuni mortali.

«Li abbiamo spaventati così tanto, che per un istante ho creduto avessero deciso davvero di non combattere più».

Pronunciò quelle parole con tono disgustato, il volto che si adombrava in preda al dispetto più totale. Un paio di dita pallide le sfiorarono il mento, però, costringendola a rialzare il capo prima di perdersi in un solitario flusso di elucubrazioni colme di rabbia.

«Ma non lo farebbero mai. Hanno troppo bisogno di noi e delle cose meravigliose che combiniamo. Ci temono e più ci temono, più ci cercano. Vogliono noi più delle cose che potrebbero far loro del bene. Devono essere davvero stupidi».

Il suo tocco era untuoso e urticante, come pioggia acida e olio esausto sversato in qualche stagno ancora limpido, e ustionava come l’onda cocente di uno scoppio radioattivo ma la pelle di Guerra non era quella di una comune donna umana. Era un rivestimento duro e coriaceo, forgiato da secoli di battaglie e cicatrici, fatta di corazze sempre più resistenti per armi sempre più affilate e letali. Quelle carezze lì le facevano sì e no il solletico, anzi. Erano forse fra le poche che fosse in grado di sentire per davvero.

«Sì che lo sono. E quando li conoscerai bene, come li conosco io, scoprirai anche che sanno essere molto noiosi».

Non sbadigliò affatto. A contraddire le sue parole c’era l’eccitazione che le venava lo sguardo. L’aria era colma di elettricità, un’elettricità che rendeva gli umani nervosi e che entrambi percepivano in ogni fibra del loro essere e che li rendeva a dir poco felici. Era quell’attesa che precedeva un grande evento, di quelli che richiedevano l’azione di tutti e due e, no, non avreste voluto essere in un nessun posto dove due di quella risma si sentissero tanto affini da operare insieme.

Per un lungo attimo nessuno dei due parlò e uno sguardo di muta intesa passò da un paio di iridi troppo slavate a un paio di occhi ardenti come tizzoni accesi. Poi qualcuno passò accanto a una finestra aperta, poco sopra le loro teste, e in un sospiro mandò in frantumi tutto.

«È andata. Il Presidente ha raggiunto l’accordo!».

Il possessore della voce si allontanò in fretta verso qualsiasi direzione avesse preso. Altrettanto in fretta Guerra fece un passo indietro e Inquinamento si rificcò la mano nella tasca della tuta bisunta che indossava, senza mascherare il disappunto per un gioco finito troppo presto.

«John non vuole darmi soddisfazione» esclamò la donna scocciata, ruggendo fuori quelle parole con la grinta di una leonessa incazzata nera.

«E dire che c’era Cuba in ballo, questa volta! E il mar dei Caraibi… hai presente il mar dei Caraibi? Spiagge così limpide da fare schifo!».

Guerra sbuffò in preda a un raro moto di comprensione.

«Sei giovane. Imparerai presto che gli umani sono tanto stupidi, quanto capaci di darti delusioni proprio quando stanno per servirti il pezzo forte su un piatto d’argento».

Inquinamento, non pago di quella breve consolazione, si era già sfilato il berretto e si era sbarazzato del cartellino che lo identificava con lo scarno soprannome di Chalky, abbandonando i suoi piccoli strumenti da giardiniere al loro destino. Che sperava fosse quello di inquinare, naturalmente.

«Dovrò spostarmi ancora. L’ennesimo viaggio a vuoto. Speriamo che l’Est mi riservi qualche bella sorpresa» commentò e già pareva aver dimenticato la delusione di qualche istante prima, il pensiero tutto concentrato sulla prossima avventura.

«La frontiera russo-cinese è continuamente in fermento, se è per quello».

Non voleva suonare come un consiglio, o forse sì. Guerra lasciò che fosse il ragazzo a decidere e si incamminò in direzione dell’ingresso, slacciandosi la camicetta e sfilandosi la giacca del tailleur in un paio di mosse sbrigative.

«La Cina è un Paese molto promettente! Se avessi un po’ di tempo libero, potrei mostrarti come il Fiume Giallo sta diventando soltanto nero!».

Il tono di Inquinamento era ancora una volta quello del poeta visionario, che sognava immense distese di spazzatura, punteggiate qua e là di sacchetti fumanti e copertoni in fiamme che rilasciavano diossina nell’atmosfera.

«E i Russi stanno combinando guazzabugli meravigliosi, da quando si sono messi a litigare persino con i loro alleati!».

Guerra portava la giacca appesa a un dito e Inquinamento le passeggiava al fianco, adattandosi malamente al suo passo di marcia. Quel duo terribile e apparentemente male assortito varcò l’ingresso quasi inosservato e gettò in uno strano senso di inquietudine quei pochi che avevano osato provare ad avvicinarsi ai due sconosciuti, anche soltanto per chiedere l’ora.

Poi la donna si fermò davanti a una jeep nera e la aprì con un telecomando.

«Oh, questa consuma tantissimo e ci fa pochissimi chilometri!» balbettò Inquinamento, illuminandosi di pura gioia, e si avvicinò alla vettura, sfiorandola in punta di polpastrelli e mandando immediatamente la marmitta a farsi benedire.

«E ha un motore potente, soprattutto» aggiunse Guerra, aprendo la portiera e montandoci sopra.

«E ci farai tutto il viaggio fino in Cina. Sarà un modo meraviglioso di contribuire al buco dell’ozono!».

«Ti do un passaggio, se hai tanta voglia di contribuire anche tu».

Guerra buttò lì quell’osservazione con tono nient’affatto noncurante e persino Inquinamento, che restava pur sempre un suo collega, non poté non cogliere l’ordine esplicito che gli era stato rivolto. Com’era pronta a scaldarsi, quella donna, quando si metteva in azione. A lui piaceva prendersela con più calma e forse era anche per quello che a lavorare assieme si trovavano tanto bene. Dove non arrivare l’una, finiva di sterminare l’altro.

«Sul serio? Sarebbe meraviglioso».

Senza farselo ripetere due volte, il ragazzo aggirò il cofano della macchina e si installò sul sedile del passeggero. Al suo ingresso miriadi di briciole nascoste invasero i tappetini e qualche cartaccia di caramella si infilò nei vani degli sportelli, insieme a un vecchio giornale dimenticato sul sedile posteriore.

«Devi per forza farlo tutte le volte?» sospirò annoiata, staccando una gomma da masticare improvvidamente appiccicata dietro il volante.

«Oh sì, rallegra l’ambiente! Quelle buttale pure sul marciapiede, inquinano!» sorrise contento, indicando la giacca e le scarpe di cui Guerra si stava disfacendo, stanca di quel vestiario che le impediva di muoversi liberamente.

Con una mossa decisa del polso la donna seguì il consiglio. Quando mise in moto la jeep, partendo con un deciso colpo di acceleratore, si potevano vedere gli occhi del ragazzo brillare di felicità. In pochi secondi erano già diretti a un’arteria stradale intasata dal traffico, pronti a portare devastazione e Morte in un altro angolo tutt’altro che sperduto del pianeta.


End file.
